


Forever

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Perrie, Omega Verse, Rutting, Smut, Soul Bond, Teen Angst, fair warning, heat - Freeform, its cute, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, read it, yo they're in high school so I guess it's sort of underage i wasn't sure if this counted though like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We'd always lived across the roof from each other. It was just the ways things were, but things get complicated when you're omega and the boy in the other window is in love with you. Of course, he won't ever tell you on his own accord, but when you finally get it out of him it'll be worth the wait. I promise. It may just last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iridia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridia/gifts).



> THEY'RE IN HIGH SCHOOL OK SO HARRY IS LIKE 16 AND LOUIS IS LIKE 18ISH SO I'M SORRY IF THIS IS UNDERAGE SOMEONE TELL ME. (btw Bethany I give this to you bc I annoyed you constantly with it and you yelled at me a lot about it so here)

Louis's POV  
I had lived across the roof from Harry as long as I could remember. It was just something that existed. We went to school together and we would sit out late on our touching roofs talking. It was a loving relationship for two kids. Our houses had been packed so tightly together when they built them that the slanting part of the roof under my window touched the slanting part of the roof under his window. It was almost flat and a nice place to sit and think. That's where I met him for the first time.

 

There had always been yelling in the house beside ours, but I'd never noticed Harry before. I looked out my window and noticed he was there, crying out on the roof. I clumsily climbed out of my window and onto the roof.

"Hey, why are you crying?"I asked cautiously stepping across the roofs to get to him.

"Mummy and Daddy are getting unmarried!"He proclaimed through many tears.

"You mean divorced?"I asked and he nodded. It was a lot for an 8 year old to handle, but I think I did it beautifully.

"What's your name?"I asked and he hiccuped.

"Harry." 

"Hi Harry, I'm Louis. You want some gummy worms?"I asked and he wiped his eyes smearing the tears across his face.

"Yeah." 

"Come with me then."I brought him over to my window and helped him in. I sat him on my bed and let him eat the gummy worms I'd been hiding from my Mum. I picked up a storybook and let him lean on my shoulder as I read to him. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked contently as I stumbled my way through the book. He laughed at the funny parts and eventually he fell asleep. All that crying can make you awful tired.

My Mum always told me that she knew Harry was an alpha. Ever since that first day when she walked in on us sleeping in my bed when I was 8 and he was 5. Apparently we were cuddled together, but Harry was the more dominant. Whatever that means. Mum said she knew I was an omega too, because of how attached I was to Harry. After that first day I would invite him over across the roof practically every day. It was a constant thing. It didn't change much when I presented as an omega, like my Mum thought I would at 13, Harry was only 10. I just had one week a month where I couldn't have him over. I know it sounds weird to think that a 13 year old would want to hang out with a 10 year old, but we'd been friends for so long. It was like age gap didn't exist. Mum didn't put me on suppressants until a year after I'd regulated out. It was something about letting your body find it's natural rhythm. It really didn't matter to me.

At 16 I had definitely regulated out.

"Louis, are you close?"Zayn asked one day out of the blue. He had his omega, Perrie, on his lap and he was asking me about how I smelled. I had made some new friends in school, all younger than me. Zayn and Perrie were mated a long time ago, it seemed like they may have been born soul bonded to each other. Liam and Niall were my other friends who were also mated. You'd never believe it from Niall's boisterous personality, but he was the omega. Liam sniffed the air around me causing Niall to whine and pull on his arm.

"Calm down babe."He soothed his little blond worry wart."I'm just checking, if he's going early you know better than I do that we need to get him home."Niall looked at me and I shook my head.

"I feel fine."I lied. I could feel a slight warmness flushing my skin.

"You're lying."Perrie said climbing off of Zayn. He whined in protest."I'm taking him home, be good guards."Liam saluted her as she forcibly dragged me home.

 

"I'm going to die."I whimpered as I restlessly moved around in the seat.

"No, you're not."Perrie said turning down my street.

"Do you even have a license?"I asked.

"I have a learner's permit."I groaned and prayed we wouldn't get pulled over. I made it all the way home.

"Thank God, I couldn't last much longer."I gasped jumping out of the car and she laughed.

"You'll be fine." 

"Easy for you to say, you have an alpha."Her face got sober for a second before driving off and leaving me to my own devices.

 

I stripped off all my clothes and lay back on my bed. I could feel the fire of it rushing over my skin. I felt like I was boiling. I rolled over grabbing the first dildo I found in the drawer hidden under my bed. I braced myself for it to hit, enjoying my last few moments of sanity before I would spiral out of control. I felt the slick just drip down my thighs and the ache for something sent shocks of lust and pain through my body. I wished I had an alpha. I rolled on my stomach and pushed the dildo against my hole.

"F-fuck."I whispered as I rubbed it around in my slick. I teased myself the way an alpha would. It was all about the simulation. I pushed it in slowly and cried out when I hit the end cumming all over the sheets beneath me. It barely took the edge off. I knew that I needed a knot, but couldn't have one and the thought drove me up the wall. I sobbed as I fucked myself with the dildo knowing it could never really satisfy me. It was all soon forgotten in the new wave of heat. I moved the dildo faster. I bit down on my pillow to keep my cries in my lungs. I couldn't stop until I came again, so it was a relief when I did. I collapsed into my bed to sleep for a few hours. I didn't even bother to remove the dildo.

 

Harry's POV  
I had gone over to Louis's window to see if he wanted to hang out or something. I had just gotten a new movie from the rental store and I wanted to watch it with him. I came face to face with a very different sight. Him, face down on the bed, moaning into the sheets as he slid a long, neon orange dildo in and out of himself. I knew I shouldn't watch because Louis heat was his and it was private, but I couldn't look away. It was so hot to watch him bury that dildo in his ass like it was nothing and cum untouched all over the bed. The moans that I could hear through the glass combined with his scent had me palming myself. I couldn't help it, I had to. I couldn't help but imagine how it would feel to fuck him. How would his hole feel around my dick? I gasped the fantasy of the feeling shooting through me like lightening. I knew it was dangerous and that I shouldn't be watching. I couldn't tear myself away. I lost it completely when he bit down on that pillow and orgasmed again. My pants grew sticky and my face grew red. Had I really just done that? I scrambled across the roof and back into my room. I felt ashamed, but I didn't. It had felt so right, but so wrong. I couldn't deny the fact that thinking about it again was tightening my damp trousers. I obviously like it. I just wasn't sure if I wanted to or if I should. I was beta as far as I knew. I could never be with him unless I was alpha and I was 13. If I didn't present soon, I never would.

 

After the heat fiasco I didn't talk to him for a week.

"Harry, are you OK?"He asked me one night on the roof and I shrugged.

"I'm just worried about presenting, because, you know, I haven't yet."He chuckled and pulled me in for a hug. I turned my nose into his neck and took a deep breath. He smelled so good all the time.

"You'll present soon and I'm sure you'll make whoever you end up with very happy."I smiled at his encouraging words. He always knew what to say. Two years went by all happy and normal. I was now 15 and firmly convinced I was beta and Louis was 17. It all changed soon after my 15th birthday. In that span of time a newly presented alpha had zoomed in on Louis. I was upset about it, but since I hadn't so much as gotten a slight swell that resembled a knot to form at the base of my dick; there was nothing I could do. I hated seeing him touching my Louis. He was my Louis, now if I could only prove it. They started dating and I could see he treated him right, but Lou didn't seem happy. He would be happy with me. I wanted to knot so badly, to present, so I could have Louis all to myself. I wanted to claim him, but I doubted it could ever happen. I was way past the age I should've knotted for the first time if I was alpha. I would never get to have him, never.

 

Louis's POV  
Bryan was everything I had ever hoped for in an alpha. He was big and strong. He was good looking and mostly intelligent. He had a knot, that was a big thing for me. He had blond hair and big blue eyes. He treated me like I was royalty. He held my hand and kissed my cheek like a gentleman in public. That was his public persona. When we were alone he pressured me a lot to let him be with me during a heat. I just wasn't comfortable with anyone seeing me like that yet. I knew that he would force himself on me if given half the chance, so I caved.

 

"One heat and you can't mark me."I said sitting on my bed as the fire creeped up my spine.

"OK, that's fine."He said pulling me onto his lap."Trust me, you'll be fine."He ran his hands up and down my sides and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I'll take care of you. Fuck you, knot you so good."With that I was lost.

 

Harry's POV  
I knew it was heat week. I didn't mean to see, but he never closes the blinds. I walked past and caught a glimpse of something. I backtracked to see that Bryan was with him. Oh, oh no, they were mating. My world crashed down around me. Until then I thought maybe if I waited a little longer I would knot for the first time and then I could profess how much I loved him. He would say he loved me too then I could mark him on his next heat and we could be together. It was a fantasy, but I wanted it so badly. I willed it to be real. It was definitely never going to be now. I threw myself down on my bed and cried. I was hit with this overwhelming lust in the midst of all this.

"What?"I asked myself looking down at my tented out trousers. No one was home, the love of my life was across the roof being fucked by another man and I figured I deserved a little pleasure. I wrapped my hand around myself and began to tug. I did it to wash away the pain I felt. As I dragged my hand up and down my swollen cock I felt a burn beginning at the base of it. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't care enough to stop. I began to fuck up into my hand as I became more desperate for relief. I felt something click, like a spring going off in a trap, and it felt like my dick was exploding, but it felt incredibly good. I groaned loudly as I spilled all over my hand and stomach. I closed my eyes lazily moving my hand up and down my shaft. That's when I felt it, the knot. I sat up slightly looking down to see that I actually had a knot. I had presented as an alpha at 15, which is far too old, but exceptions exist. I guess I'm an exception. I was still cumming over my stomach and sheets when I broke out of my thoughts. I smiled, but then it hit me. I'd come so close."Why couldn't you have just waited one more heat?"I yelled knowing that no one was listening.

 

I refused to talk to Louis when Bryan was around after that. He was always around, so we never talked. I hated him because he had gotten there first. The only reason Louis was with him is because I didn't present fast enough. One more heat, not even, because all the emotion from seeing that triggered my first rut. I spent the entire heat he spent with Bryan rutting against my sheets and hand pretending it was him. I hadn't even told him I was an alpha yet. I hadn't gotten the chance to. I wasn't sure how he'd react about it and I knew the Bryan would ban us from talking if he knew. Alphas don't like other alphas around their omegas, especially when they aren't and they're not mated. I had my reasons for keeping it from him and they all involved Bryan in some way or form. I hated him.

 

Louis's POV  
I knew when I got through that heat that I would never be able to go back to doing it without an alpha ever again. Instead of being a week of constant torture it had only lasted three days. Two extra days that I didn't have to miss school and it wasn't painful at all with an alpha. I took my suppressants religiously of course to prevent something happening we both didn't want. As much as I liked Bryan I wasn't sure he was the one I wanted to bond with me and if I had his baby he would have to. Maybe not have to, but he would feel obligated to. Harry wouldn't speak to me for weeks after that heat. Every time I saw him he would avoid me, but if I went out on to the roof alone and talked to him out he would come. I figured out that the common denominator here was Bryan. Without him, Harry would talk to me. With him, Harry would run. I asked him about it.

"Harry, why do you not like Bryan?"I asked one night while I leaned on his shoulder looking up at the stars. He had his arm around my shoulders to try and keep me warm.

"I don't know Lou, I just don't like him."I sighed and pulled away to look at him.

"You can tell me the truth you know." 

"I know, I really don't like him. He pressured you into letting him have a heat with you and I don't think that's a right thing for an alpha to do. I saw you guys together, the first time. You should really start closing your blinds."My face turned red as I realized he'd seen that.

"Oh, so I'm guessing that wasn't the first time you've seen me in heat."He chuckled shaking his head no. His curls bounced around as he did and I reached out to pull one.

"Hey, don't touch."He protested jokingly. I laughed leaning back against him. He snuggled me in and I could feel him staring at me.

"Are you sure you're telling me the truth, Harry?"I asked again looked back at him.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you Lou."Something in his facial expression told me he already was.

 

Harry's POV  
I felt terrible not telling him that I'd presented. I talked about it for so long and then I'd just stopped. He had to know something was up. He knew me too we'll to not know something was up. Lying to Louis was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. I didn't like it, but I felt like I had to so I could remain friends with him. Unmated omegas just weren't friends with unmated alphas. Every rut all I could think about was him, but I knew he wasn't thinking about me.

 

I was just trying to get through the day because tomorrow, it was heat week for Louis and that usually meant me lying on my bed pitying myself. I hated looking out my window and seeing that Bryan was there doing what I wanted to do.

"Hey, Harry!"Louis yelled the next day at school causing me to turn smiling towards him, but Bryan was there. I quickly turned away and ran towards my next class.

"Harry!"I heard footsteps behind me and Louis caught my shoulder. I turned and saw Bryan was there still.

"I told you Lou."I said and he sighed.

"I know, I know, but you have to meet him sometime Harry."I scoffed.

"I'll meet him when you're mated and even then-"I trailed off. Bryan stepped forward.

"Listen you punk alpha, you're his friend and I'm his boyfriend. We need to get along,"Louis was nodding and then he stopped.

"Wait, alpha?"My heart dropped. Please no, please no.

"Yes alpha, can't you smell it on him?"Bryan asked and I took a step back as he stepped forward.

"Harry, you presented and you never told me?"He asked and I turned to run.

"I got to go Lou. See you later."I mumbled. Louis didn't say anything, but the betrayal hung in the air.

 

Louis's POV  
I couldn't believe this. He was an alpha? Why wouldn't he tell me?

"You really didn't know?"Bryan asked and I shook my head no.

"I didn't know at all."He sighed and gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sure he would've told you eventually."I shook him off and he whispered in my ear."We're still on for tomorrow right?"I nodded absentmindedly and walked off to where I knew Harry would run to.

 

I found him under the stairs quietly letting the tears run down his face.

"Harry."He shuffled into the shadows and sniffed wiping at his face.

"I'm fine Lou, go away."He whispered and I sat down beside him.

"Please don't."He asked and I wasn't sure what he was saying, oh, my heat. It was tomorrow and he could probably smell it on me.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to move farther away?"I asked and he shook his head.

"Yes, but no. I don't want you to move, but, fuck, your scent is driving me up the wall."I chuckled.

"You'll get used to it. So you are an alpha then?" 

"Yes, I presented a couple months ago, during your first heat with Bryan. I went into full blown rut."I didn't understand then why he made that connection.

"Oh really, so while I was writhing on my sheets you were rubbing off against yours."He laughed and nodded.

"I guess I was. It was awful. I can't even describe the feeling of how much I want an omega under me during my rut. Well, I guess you'd understand in regards to that."I nodded knowing how it feels to want so badly, but not have.

"Do you have your eye on any omegas?"I asked jostling his arm thinking of all the omegas in the school that were available.

"Yes, he's perfect." 

"Oh, it's a he?"He nodded smiling at the ground. He really seemed to like this person, whoever they are.

"What's he look like?" 

"He has sandy brown hair and big blue eyes. He's a little shorter than me and so cute. He's older than me though and he has a boyfriend, but they're not mated." 

"You still have a chance then." 

"I guess I do."He smiled fiddling with his fingers."I really think I love him." 

"What's holding you back?" 

"Oh, things."He mumbled vaguely suddenly no longer smiling.

"Things?" 

"Things." 

"What kind of things?" 

"His boyfriend for starters. Then there's the fact that I don't think he loves me back. There's also this tiny little problem that he has no idea how I feel about him."I thought for a minute. I could feel him watching me intently.

"You just have to tell him how you feel. You don't really have much to lose. You just have to be brave and go up to him and tell him that you love him."He looked at me, so sad, and said.

"OK, I will. Louis, I love you." 

"I love you too Harry." 

"No, Louis, you're not getting it. I love you."He put emphasis on the last part.

"You were talking about me?"I whispered and he nodded looking back at the ground. That's why he'd avoided me so much.

"Harry, I-" 

"Save it, I knew it was a bad idea the minute I said it."He got up and stormed off to class.

"I love you too."I whispered. Now it was my turn to cry.

 

Harry's POV  
I hated myself. How could I just blurt it out. I could blame it on the heat getting to me or something, but Louis wouldn't believe that for a second. I just wanted to get through school, go home, get in the shower and knot into oblivion to forget all this. I could always imagine it was Louis. Louis who I was knotting instead of my palm. I had to get my mind off of that or I was going to get a boner in the middle of class. I didn't wait after school for Louis like I normally did. I rushed home to make sure no one would be there. I did exactly what I planned. I knotted with a cry of his name as I gripped the shower wall. My tears mixed with the water dripping down my face. Thank God they did.

 

Louis's POV  
I went up to Bryan after school and I dropped the bomb.

"I want to break up."I said quietly.

"What!"He yelled slamming his fist into a locker.

"I want to break up."I said slightly louder.

"Are you crazy, right before your heat?"He asked and I shook my head.

"I'm not crazy."Zayn, Perrie, Niall and Liam looked over and saw me. They came to my aid.

"He can do whatever he wants."Perrie said leading me off while Zayn blocked Bryan.

"Leave him alone mate."Liam shoved him back against the locker."He doesn't want you anymore."Bryan shook his head.

"Crazy bitch."He muttered and Perrie drove me home like the nice friend she was. I knew I'd been spending heat alone, unless, no. I couldn't ask Harry to do that. I knew that he loved me and I loved him, but I didn't want to be mated to anyone right now. I couldn't ask him to control himself like that. He was new at this. I decided then I would go at it alone. I had done it before I could do it again.

 

I woke up the next morning and determined that I could not do it again. My body had gotten used to receiving an alpha knot and now I was hurting more than ever. I still couldn't bring myself to do that to Harry. As much as I needed an alpha I couldn't ask him to resist his own biological needs to make me comfortable. I wouldn't do it. I rolled over grabbing my trusty dildo and began to try and ease my suffering.

 

Harry's POV  
I woke up to something I wasn't expecting, silence. Usually I can hear Louis moaning by now. Bryan must be late. I got up and got ready to go, but I noticed as the hours ticked by that Bryan was no where to be seen. I thought, he's going to get in so much shit when he finally does show up. I went to school and I saw him there.

"Bryan, why are you here? Did you forget what day it is?"I asked and he shook his head no.

"Your friend broke up with me yesterday."I stood there struck dumb by the information. I turned around and began to run. I ran all the way home and into my bedroom. I opened the window and climbed across the roof. I could smell him and it was so good. I felt myself stiffen and I dug deep down to find the will to not go animal on his ass. I knocked on his window and he turned to see me. He looked relieved, but he gestured for me to go away. I opened his window and was hit in the face by a wave of pheromones that almost overpowered my willpower.

"Harry, go."He moaned, but I couldn't. I advanced forwards and crawled over him.

"Good job opening yourself up for me, not that you needed it."I whispered slowly pulling out the dildo and he hissed.

"Harry, please, I can't wait."He pleaded getting on his hands and knees and wiggling his ass in the air.

"Shh, patience love, you'll get what you want."This was the first heat I'd been a part of ever, I had no clue what I was doing, but apparently I was doing it right. I stepped off the bed and unbuckled my pants. He moaned.

"I haven't even got my pants off yet and you're moaning."I said laughing and he flipped me off.

"I've been in heat for 2 hours now. I'm so needy I could come from anything."He breathed. I came forward again and bent to his ear.

"Want to test that theory?"I purred in his ear sliding my hand down his sweaty back, kneading his ass roughly and giving it a smack. He arched his back and sobbed streaking the sheets with his cum.

"Harry, if you don't put your cock in me soon I'm going to kill you."He whined. I chuckled removing my pants and shirt. I crawled back over him and placed my hands over his ass again.

"Harry." 

"I'm just admiring."I replied spreading his cheeks apart and almost moaning at the sight of his hole leaking slick at a rapid pace. He was so ready for me.

"You're so wet babe."I whispered licking a flat strip over his hole causing him to gasp.

"You taste delicious."I sat up lining myself up with him and slowly pushing in.

"God Lou."I gasped as I bottomed out and he reached back."Hold my hand."He begged and I reached forward and did just that. I pulled out and pushed back in revelling in the fact that I was getting to do what I'd always wanted to. It was so much better than I imagined. I was moving quicker now and Louis gripped my hand tightly panting.

"You don't have to hold it in for me baby."I groaned and he squeaked out a thank you before he came. I hissed as he squeezed around me.

"Harry."His voice shook."You can bite me. I'm giving you permission to mate me."I groaned barely noticing what he said. I was far too focused on the feeling of his tight, wet, heat clenching around me, drawing me in. I moved continuously and I could feel the throbbing at the base of my cock where my knot threatened to pop.

"Lou, I'm gonna ngh, knot."I grunted leaning forward to kiss his neck.

"Oh please, alpha please, knot me."He gasped.

"I'm going to knot you, fill you up."I growled.

"Breed me?"Louis asked and that pushed me over the edge. I thrust all the way in one last time a deep groan rolling up my throat as I knotted inside Louis for the first time. I felt him clenching around me and I knew he was orgasming from the noises that were coming from his mouth. Now of course I would be stuck inside him for a long time. I was overwhelmed with the pleasure of it all and I leaned forward to sink my teeth into his neck. I bit him drawing blood and he whispered.

"Harry."I couldn't contain the love I felt for this boy. I loved him more than I ever loved anyone and to think, I almost let this pass me by.

 

Louis's POV  
I vaguely remember him coming in and the pleasure of him fucking me through heat. I remember telling him he could mate us, but I didn't really come to until after he bit me.

"Harry."I whispered and he grunted into my neck licking over the mark there.

"I love you."He breathed, his voice rough and deeper than normal.

"I love you too."I replied and he pulled us onto our sides. I nestled back into him cumming again as his knot moved.

"Are you cold?"He asked kissed my shoulder. This boy couldn't keep his lips off of me.

"No, I'm fine with you to keep me warm."I said sleepily. He made this happy sound and wrapped me in his arms. That's how I fell asleep. In the arms, and on the knot, of the alpha I loved.

 

Harry carried me all the way through my heat and he was exceptional at it considering he'd never done it before. The last time he knotted me I rode him for half an hour spending all over his stomach and chest. He gripped my hips as I ground down on his knot buried in my ass.

"Louis, how did I ever manage to deserve you?"He asked and I giggled leaning forward to kiss him.

"I ask myself the same thing."My Mum didn't question what was going on until Harry's Mum did. She came to our door and asked if Harry was over. Mum thought it would be impossible considering I'm in heat, but Harry's Mum knew better. She knew how her son felt for me and that he was an alpha. They just peeked in and saw us cuddled together, sleeping, and, of course, his knot was still in me. They were so happy about it. I guess they always thought this would happen.

"Harry, when we go back to school, how are we going to explain this?"I asked collapsing forward onto his chest.

"The simplest way we can. We fell in love."That was certainly simple. We fell in love. We love each other.

 

Harry's POV  
Louis fell asleep lying on my chest, but I stayed awake appreciating the omega asleep on me. I drew patterns on his back and smiled contently when he shifted to press his face into my collarbone. I loved him. I didn't understand how other alphas could just use and abuse their omegas like some did. I just wanted to protect him forever. If I could keep him in the house and wrap him in blankets for the rest of our lives I probably would. I just wanted to carry him and hold him close to me forever so nothing could possibly hurt him. He slept so peacefully. I was so glad that Bryan was gone. Don't get me wrong, he was a nice guy, but I don't think he loved Louis nearly as much as he should have. I pulled the blanket up around him and let myself drift to sleep as well.

 

I was awoken by Louis who was drawing what felt like stars on my chest.

"Harry." 

"Lou."I replied and he pressed his lips to my neck.

"Harry." 

"Lou."He giggled placing his face back on my chest. I was amazed by him. Nothing he did could possibly fascinate me more than how he manages to make my name coming off his tongue better than anyone else saying it.

"Heat is over."I whispered rubbing my hand over his back.

"Yeah, it is." 

"Do you regret it?" 

"No, not at all."I smiled as he sat up and stretched.

"I'm so tired and sore."He groaned rolling off me to the other side of the bed. He squished into my side and I chuckled.

"Time for a bath then."I got up running the tub and checking to make sure it was an OK temperature. I walked back to the bedroom and found him asleep on his stomach.

"Come on."I laughed at his protests as I picked him up and carried him into the bathroom. I placed him gently in the tub and he sighed.

"Bryan never did this for me."He whispered running his fingers up and down my arm.

"I'm not Bryan, I'm Harry, and I'm going to take care of you."I replied leaning forward to brush my lips against his forehead. He nuzzled into my touch and pulled me forward.

"Come in with me."He whispered and he didn't have to ask me twice. I stripped down clumsily clamouring in behind him.

"Will we be together forever Lou?"I asked wrapping my arms around him and Louis nodded.

"We'll be together forever Harry. We'll live in a big house with three kids." 

"Only three?" 

"Maybe more then. We'll be so happy that everyone will be jealous of us." 

"Forever."I pressed my lips against his neck and he bared his neck in a form of submission smiling wide.

"Of course, forever."

 

He was true to his word. We're on our way to that big family we talked about. He's pregnant with triplets. He's barely 6 months and he looks ready to blow.

"Oh thanks Harry."He says to me every time I rub his stomach and comment about how big he is.

"No, babe, you're beautiful. You're glowing."I would reply. He thinks I'm lying, but I'm not. He really is glowing. I love him so much and I love our babies so much. Three at once is a little much, but we can do it. We'll be together forever, remember?

**Author's Note:**

> SO NOW THAT A LONG TIME HAS PAST SINCE I PUBLISHED THIS I WAS SCROLLING THROUGH TWITTER AND WHAT DO I FIND, BUT SOME FANART BASED OFF THE PICTURE I BASED THIS ENTIRE FUCKING FIC OFF OF SO LIKE HERE THE ORIGINAL PICTURE I SAW AND WAS LIKE HEY THIS IS COOL MY LARRY SENSES ARE TINGLING:
> 
> http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m34rdp8wZm1qfl1ji.jpg
> 
> AND HERE'S THE FANART DRAWN BY thegirlwiththetea AND COLOURED BY cryilliart:
> 
> http://31.media.tumblr.com/dd1312c019cf35e8a779f9facae7b6d2/tumblr_n14ux9KUj01qi7ya3o1_500.jpg
> 
> SO LIKE I GUESS YOU COULD SAY THIS IS THE FIRST I TIME I'VE FOUND FANART THAT RELATES TO SOMETHING I WROTE AFTER I WROTE IT AND I'M NOT SURE HOW TO FEEL ABOUT IT. IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF THE ART THIS GIRL DRAWS (which I do recommend you do) THEN HERE'S THE LINK TO HER BLOG:
> 
> http://girlwiththetea.tumblr.com/
> 
> THAT IS ALL BYE


End file.
